Lent Challenge
by Flightf
Summary: My answer to the Lent challenge from another board.


Author: Feather (Flightf)

Warnings: Spoilers all the way through Plum Lovin.

Disclaimers: I own nothing…JE owns it all….I will return everything when I am finished.

Rating (K-M) M

A/N: This is my answer to the Lent challenge. Easter Vigil is my favorite Mass. Thanks to all my hand holders. Christie, Heidi, Lindsay and Elissa. This wouldn't have made it without you girls. BIG SMOOTCHES .

* * *

**Lent Challenge**

It was a little after 3am, Stephanie finally walked into her apartment. She didn't bother with the lights, preferring to kick off her shoes in the solitude of the dark, slamming the door behind her. She dropped her purse on the table and went straight for the drawer beside the dishwasher in the kitchen. Without missing a stride, she headed towards the couch, sighing as she sunk into the cushions and opened the brown grocery bag. She reached inside and greedily grabbed the ice-cold container, slipping the lid off and let it slip from her fingers to fall to the floor. She brought the container to her nose, inhaling the unique scent that was Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

As the cool sweet air invaded her senses, her body immediately reacted. Liquid heat gathered deep in her stomach, her nipples hardened and she began to squirm trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Squeezing the container to make sure that the ice cream had melted to the perfect consistency, she dipped the spoon into the thick yet still creamy texture, bringing spoon to her lips. As her lips closed around the spoon and the flavors exploded on her tongue, she let herself slip into the heaven that she could only experience from two things. Right now she was settling for second best. A shame, really.

A loud moan brought her out of her current state and it took her a moment to realize that the sound had come from her. Taking another bite she sat the carton on the coffee table and reached up to release her hair from the french twist. After removing the pins she shook her head until the curls cascaded, framing her face. Steph debated briefly on if she wanted to change into more comfortable clothes, deciding that the ice cream was more important. Sitting in her darkened apartment with only the sliver of light coming through the blinds, she thanked God that Lent was over. It was almost orgasmic; the joy she was receiving from each and every spoonful of her first Ben and Jerry's in forty days.

With the next bite she tried biting her lip to hold back the moans but she finally gave in, "Oh God you feel so good. You always hit the right spot."

When she was finally scraping the bottom, she was wearing a glow that only other women would understand. Tossing the spoon onto the coffee table beside the empty carton she decided to head to bed. She stood, and involuntary stretched her now relaxed body. Steph made her way to her bedroom, shedding the clothes that she wore to Easter Vigil. The white blouse was first to go and the black skirt was second, by the time that she reached her doorway she was struggling with the pantyhose. Pushing them down to her knees, she switched to hopping on one foot while she grabbed the other foot and pulled the offending garment off. Using her now free foot she pushed the other length of hose down until she could stand on it while she lifted her other leg, leaving her hands free to remove her bra. Throwing both items aside she pulled a pair of boxers and a tank top out of the drawer. When she bent over to slide her legs into the boxers, she felt a hand start at the base of her neck and slide down until it rested at curve of her ass. Dropping the clothes to the ground, but not moving another muscle, shock held her frozen in place, her mind and body trying to decide what to do next when she felt a body cover her own. The clothing causing shivers as it brushed against her bare skin.

Suddenly she felt a breath on her ear, "Babe, I could have helped you with that itch. Was he worth it?" his voice had an edge to it that wasn't commonly there.

"Huh?" She asked a little bewildered, still lost in the sensations that having him this close. At the feeling of his fingers digging into her flesh she brought herself upright. "Are you talking about Ben and Jerry?"

"They must be worth it for you to be willing to step out on Morelli," with every word he said his fingers dug into her hip a little harder. "Where's the burg guilt, _babe_?"

As his words found their way through her fuzzy brain she realized exactly what he thought. Within seconds her body had gone from on fire to ice cold. Taking her hands she pushed herself backwards catching Ranger off guard. He stumbled just enough for her to pull herself away. Putting her hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at him. "So tell me Ranger explain to me why it would be any business of yours?"So tell me, Ranger, why it would be any business of yours? Stephanie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, waiting for his reply. When it was obvious by his tightly closed lips that he wouldn't answer, her control over her temper slipped a little more, "And why the hell are you hiding in my bedroom at almost four in the morning?"

Ranger just stared at her with his blank face on, the planes of his face clearly defined by anger but he wasn't saying anything. Stephanie began tapping her foot, crossing her arms angrily and then huffing and puffing. Ranger didn't react, and finally she erupted, "Shit, Ranger! How dare you put on this attitude with me? You've been gone over a month, with a "_Babe, contact Tank if you need anything_." And now at four in the morning on Easter Sunday I find you hiding in my bedroom, accusing me of having an affair. If you really must know Mister "My body is a temple". Ben and Jerry's is a fucking ice cream company. If you lived a little you just might know that. I just had my first ice cream in forty days, I gave it up for Lent. Not that it is any of your business but if I had been having wild monkey sex on my couch, I am free to do so. Without guilt, Morelli and I had a difference of opinion about a month ago and you, _My life doesn't lend itself to relationships, _we both know what you want, and I don't need to worry, you won't do anything _stupid._ Why should I feel Burg guilt? So, I am going to ask you one more time why was it any business of yours?" Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked into his blank face, "Just go. You know if you don't want me, why do you continue to string me along? Does my pain bring you pleasure? Make sure you lock the door on your way out." The tears finally breaking loose she turned towards the bathroom. She had her hand on the knob when a hand reached out and spun her around. She found herself backed against the door his hard body holding her prisoner.

"Damn you Stephanie Plum!" He leaned into her a little harder and her breathing changed, "It is my business because you are _mine_. MINE. You make me want things that I am not supposed to have. You make me want to do things that I am not supposed to do. Don't you _SEE_?"

"See? See! Ranger what I _see_ is a man who tells me that he wants me in his bed. A man who makes it clear that there will be no relationship. A man that tells me that he loves me but never forgets the qualifiers? Oh and lets not forget that I have a line item on his budget under entertainment."

"Do you even want a fucking ring? Is that what you want?" He paused and ran a hand through his hair. When he started talking again his voice was a little softer. "Steph... Babe look at me," taking his hand so their eyes would meet, "Really look at me. Right now I'm wearing two guns and knife. I have enemies that wouldn't hesitate to hurt any women or child to get to me. Take off the rose colored glasses when you look at me. Take the time to really see who I am. You need to come out of your own private fantasy world and realize that I'm not really batman." She watched his face, finally having the chance to read his emotion through his eyes as he said the words deflated most of Stephanie's anger leaving behind an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

"Carlos, I see the man but I wish that I knew him. I want to know him, I want to know what his favorite movie is and I want to know his favorite childhood memory. Every so often you let me see a glimpse of him but you are the one that encourages the Batman facade. Yes, you wear two guns and a knife, and lets be honest I should too." Stephanie paused for a moment to make sure that he was listening to her.

"Now it's time for you to look at me. Look at the woman who is a bounty hunter. The woman who collects stalkers while most women her age are waiting in the carpool. I'm someone who grew up being taught that a woman is only as good as her house and family. A woman who can't cook, doesn't really like to clean and could give a shit that my apartment looks just like it did when I graduated college. I'm a woman who just wants someone who accepts her for who she is, someone who will stand by her side and someone who will support her. Someone who loves her and accepts the fact that she will never be what she was raised to be."

Ranger closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek, "Babe what do you want me to do?"

"Is it so hard to just love me?" Tears silently slid down onto his fingers as she whispered, "That's all I want."

Ranger pulled her into his arms, and lowered his mouth down to hers. When he pulled away he waited for her to look into his eyes and he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I already do Babe… I already do."


End file.
